PC:Vander (VanderLegion)
---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power18= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats Vander Legion - Male Pixie Monk 6 BInitiative: /B +7, BPassive perception:/B 19, BPassive Insight:/B 19 BUDefenses:/U/B BAC:/B 19, BFort:/B 17, BReflex: /B19, BWill: /B19 Resist 5 Fire BUVitality/U/B BHP:/B 51/51, BBloodied:/B 25, BSurge Value:/B 12, BSurges Left:/B 9/9 BAction Points:/B 1/1, Bcolor=redSecond Wind/color/B BULanguages:/U/B Allarian, Eladrin, Primordial BUBasic Attacks:/U/B BMelee Basic Attack:/B +13 vs AC - Transcendant Ki Focused Unarmed Strike 1d8+6 BRanged Basic Attack:/B +7 vs AC - Ki Sling 1d6+7 BUPowers:/U/B COLOR="DarkGreen"BAt-Will:/B Blistering Flourish (Standard/Move), Five Storms (Standard/Move), Desert Wind Flurry of Blows/color COLOR="Red"BEncounter: /BLight the Fire (Standard/Move), Burning Brand (Standard/Move), Pixie Dust, Shrink, Blazing Corona, Shadow Step/COLOR COLOR="Gray"BDaily: /BMasterful Spiral, Supreme Flurry, Supreme Avalanche, Burning Bright/COLOR COLOR="Orange"BItem:/B Transcendent Emerald Flame Ki Focus, Cape of the Mountebank /COLOR BUWeapons:/U/B Transcendent Emerald Flame Ki Focus +2 Ki Sling +1 BUConditions:/U/B Ki Sling: Once per turn when Vander uses flurry of blows, it does +2 damage to its targets. Skipping Stone Style: When Vander uses his Flurry of Blows and he has a sling in hand, he can replace one normal target of that power with one creature within 10 squares of him. This does not provoke opportunity attacks. Internalize the Basic Kata: Vander can use his dexterity modifier instead of his strength modifier for attack rolls and damage rolls when making a basic attack with his monk unarmed strike. In addition, his flurry of blows can be triggered when he hits with an opportunity attack made with his monk unarmed strike. Firecrafter Starting Feature: Vander's origin becomes elemental. For the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin, he is considered to be an elemental. Add Primordial to the languages he can read, write, and speak. Also, he can emit dim light out to 5 squares. As a minor action, he can suppress or resume this light. Firecrafter Level 5 bonus: Whenever Vander uses his second wind, he gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls with fire attacks until the end of his next turn. Speak with Beasts: Vander can communicate with natural beasts and fey beasts./sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 150 Gender: Male Height: 6" Weight: 1 lbs Alignment: Neutral Physical Appearance Vander is a small pixie at only 6 inches tall. In addition to the sparkling dust that follows all pixies as they fly, Vander is also frequently seen to be surrounded by a corona of pulsing flames. His eyes burn with the color of coals in a furnace. 'Background' Vander was kidnapped from the fey court while he was still young for a pixie. He never knew who it was that kidnapped him, as he was kept in a closed box with no way to see out for a long time. He eventually managed to escape, but was unable to find his way home to the court he served. He wandered the world for many years, doing whatever he fancied at any given time. During his travels, he discovered an affinity for elemental fire, and spent some time training with some monks who were able to help him develop his talent. 'Hooks' *Who kidnapped Vander and why? *Trying to find a way home. 'Kicker' Kidnapped from the Fae Court. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 100 lb *'Heavy Load:' 200 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 500 lb Wishlist |-| Tracking= Tracking * 9/8/12 - Created Character at level 6 after retiring Sha'kar 'Accomplishments' * None yet Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used *Current Coinage: 300 gp **Starting Gold: 1000 gp **Starting Equipment: 700 gp ***Purchased Ki Sling + 1: 680 gp ***Adventurer's Kit: 15 gp ***Sling Bullets x100: 5 gp *Starting Items: **Level 5 Item (Level - 1): Cape of the Montebank + 1 **Level 6 Item (Level): Iron Armbands of Power **Level 7 Item (Level + 1): Transcendant Emerald Flame Ki Focus + 2 XP *7500 xp: Retired Sha'kar Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power04= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day: 9 Speed and Movement Speed: 4 squares, fly 6 squares Racial Features *Size: Tiny *Speed: 4 squares, fly 6 squares (altitude limit 1). Vander can't use his fly speed if he is carrying more than a normal load. *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: Common, choice of one other *Skill bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Stealth *Fey Origin: Vander's ancestors were native to the Feywild, so he is considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Speak with Beasts: Vander can communicate with natural beasts and fey beasts. *Wee Warrior: Vander has a reach of 1, rather than the reach of 0 that is typical for a Tiny creature. He also takes a -5 penalty to Strength checks to break or force open objects. When wielding a weapon of his size, he follows the same rules that Small creatures do. *Pixie Magic: Vander has the pixie dust and shrink powers. Class Features *Monastic Tradition (Desert Wind): Vander has learned the Desert Wind tradition, which grants him use of the Desert Wind Flurry of Blows power. He also gains Mental Crucible, which gives him resist 5 fire. At lvl 11, it increases to resist 10 fire, and at lvl 21, it increases to resist 15 fire. If he already has fire resistance that is equal to or higher than this value, it increases by 2. *Unarmed Combatant: Vander can make unarmed attacks with much greater effectiveness than most combatants can. When Vander makes a weapon attack such as a melee basic attack, he can use the monk unarmed strike, which is a weapon in the unarmed weapon group. This weapon has the off-hand weapon property and a +3 proficiency bonus, and it deals 1d8 damage. Vander must have a hand free to use his monk unarmed strike, even if he is kicking, kneeing, elbowing, or head-butting a target. Also, his monk unarmed strike can benefit from a magic ki focus if you has one. *Unarmored Defense: While he is wearing cloth armor or no armor and isn’t using a shield, Vander gains a +2 bonus to AC. Character Background and Theme Background: Early Life - Kidnapped Benefits: +2 Stealth Theme: Firecrafter Benefits: *Firecrafter Starting Feature: Vander's origin becomes elemental. For the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin, he is considered to be an elemental. Add Primordial to the languages he can read, write, and speak. Also, he can emit dim light out to 5 squares. As a minor action, he can suppress or resume this light. He also gains the blazing corona power. *Level 5: Vander gains a +2 power bonus to Acrobatics checks. Whenever he uses his second wind, he gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls with fire attacks until the end of his next turn. *Level 10: Whenever Vander uses blazing corona, he can also shift up to 3 squares as a free action. Feats *Level 1: Acolyte of the Veil: Vander gains training in the Acrobatics skill. Once per encounter, Vander can use the shadow step power. *Level 2: Superior Implement Training (Transcendent Ki Focus): Vander can use a Transcendent Ki Focus. *Level 4: Skipping Stone Flurry: When Vander uses his Flurry of Blows and he has a sling in hand, he can replace one normal target of that power with one creature within 10 squares of him. This does not provoke opportunity attacks. *Level 5 (Free expertise): Versatile Expertise: Unarmed Strike and Ki Focus *Level 6: Internalize the Basic Kata: Vander can use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier for attack rolls and damage rolls when making a melee basic attack with his monk unarmed strike. In addition, his flurry of blows power can be triggered when he hits with an opportunity attack made with his monk unarmed strike Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Eladrin, Primordial Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Blistering Flourish (Monk 1) **Five Storms (Monk 1) **Desert Wind Flurry of Blows (Monk Feature) *Encounter **Light the Fire (Monk 1) **Burning Brand (Monk 3) **Pixie Dust (Pixie Feature) **Shrink (Pixie Feature) **Blazing Corona (Firecrafter Feature) **Shadow Step (Assassin Feature) *Daily **Masterful Spiral (Monk 1) **Supreme Flurry (Monk Utility 2) **Supreme Avalanche (Monk 5) **Burning Bright (Firecrafter Utility 6) ** |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval * Math section shows 27 points spent on attributes because cost for Con and Wis are wrong. * Cape of the Mountebank misspelled. * Magic Items are missing from summary. MeepoLives |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: